Tailor Made
by wooster182
Summary: This is Lexie's songfic to accompany Mark's songfic "Crush." It is set to Colbie Caillat's song "Tailor Made." You don't have to read one to understand the other. Slexipedia!


This is a songfic that follows the previous fic, "Crush." The song is Colbie Caillat's "Tailor Made" and it is in Lexie's POV. This chapter is set a few weeks after the content in the previous story, but you do not have to read it to follow this at all. Thanks so much for reading!

……………………………….

Lexie swirled a straw around her drink, clinking ice cubes on the side of the glass. She had made such a mess of her life lately. Shutting her eyes, she let out a breath of embarrassed air, replaying the past few months in her mind. She had actually gotten herself placed on probation for performing surgeries on interns. And the main reason why she had done it was to try to forget George O'Malley, to try to find something in her life that wasn't about the man. She had to admit that she had sucked really hard at the attempt.

_Twenty-five, all of these mixed emotions, tangled up in pure confusion,  
_

But the only way to go from there was up. She had crap for a love life. She was lucky as hell that she had kept her job. Now all that was left for her to do was pull herself up and take another stab at life.

_It's hard to let go of the past, but it seems, easier as time is moving,  
_

"Don't tell me there's an actual tear in your beer, Little Grey," a gruff voice behind her said sharply. "This isn't a country music video."

_Well you said he makes you laugh,  
_

Turning around, she saw Mark standing a few feet away, a cocky smile slanting his lips. She smiled. "Would it make you feel better if I wore plaid and bitch-slapped someone, sir?"

_And he makes you happy,  
_

With a blank face, he said dryly, "You're not Alanis Morrisette either."

"Then who am I?" She turned back towards the bar and he made a move to sit next to her.

_He sees you smiling back.  
_

His eyes dusted over the features of her face as if he were touching those spots with his hands. "You are Lexie Grey—doctor with the genius memory, woman with the meltingly hot body, and girl with the vulnerable doe eyes."

"_Vulnerable_?" she asked, chuckling, her hair sweeping over her face as she stared into her drink. "I thought it was _pathetic_."

Quietly but firmly, he said, "I know what I said. You're not pathetic."

Still unsure of whether he was playing, she asked, "No?"

"No," he said even more quiet with a quick shake of his head. "You're amazing."

_It is everlasting,_

Her mouth fell slightly open and she stared at him for a few minutes before they both looked away. They laughed nervously. Reverting the mood back to humorous, she said, "Well, don't look for me to pay you the same compliment, Dr. Sloan. I may be Lassie, but I'm no kiss ass."

"I wasn't sure you used the word _ass, _Dr. Grey," he retorted, his body relaxing back into the stool. "You impress me even more now."

_  
And so he's tailor made for you,_

Hitting his arm, she said, "I am not a child. I can say the word _ass_." She tried to ignore her instinct to leave her hand on his arm, to gaze at his bright eyes and touchable and soft hair.

_  
With stunning golden hues,  
_

Now it was his turn to look surprised. "Oh?"

She leaned in challengingly, saying, "I can say lots of dirty little things."

He froze, only blinking in shock at her declaration. But then a small, possessive smile slid across his face and shone equally in his eyes. "Are you offering a personal concert, Little Grey?"

_And one sweet tone to soothe,_

Realizing the situation she had just put herself in, she backed away in her seat. Laughing, she shook her head nervously, her hair flying around her. Her hands waving, she said, "Don't let me drink anymore, okay? Who knows what I'll say next. I'm so sorry."

Flicking his hand, he called over Joe to order a drink. "Don't apologize for being yourself. Getting an old man a little hot and bothered never hurt either."

Her nose wrinkled. "What are you talking about? You're not old!"

He gave her his patented incredulous stare. "I am to a girl like you, Grey."

"Come on!" she nearly shouted. "You're handsome and energetic. The nurses say you've got a body you could slice ham off of, and your voice…" Shaking her finger at him like the sweet kindergarten teacher she sometimes seemed like, she added, "You know, I really think it's your voice that cinches the deal for most women. I'd bet money on it." She hadn't noticed how flushed she had become and how hard she was breathing as she spoke.

_  
Your persistent beating heart—it's just a start,_

He stared at her again in frozen shock. Not only did she compliment the hell out of him, she knew his secret weapon was his voice. He always dipped in and manipulated it into a sweet tone just before he made his final move on a woman. Almost always, it would work. This woman was a wonder. "So, what you're really saying is, Little Grey," he said teasingly, "you think about me."

"What?" Her brow furrowed. "No, not at all."

He smiled and pointed at her as she had at him a few moments before, saying, "You do. You think about me all the time. You want to make ham and cheese sandwiches off of my ass."

"That's just unsanitary," she said, acting disturbed and upset.

_You've never been like this before.  
_

He shrugged. "You were the one that said you like to get dirty."

_He's tailor made, tailor, tailor made,  
_

Her eyes flashed and her jaw dropped, but she was smiling as well. "I did not mean it like that!"

He took a swallow of his scotch. "I think you did."

_So let go all of these mixed emotions,  
_

Looking at him through the side of her eye, she said, "Then you're wrong."

With a feigned seriousness, he said, "Freud thinks you did."

_Forget all your hesitations,  
_

"First of all," she said scoffing, "Freud is dead. Second of all, I can recite to you every word Freud has ever written and Freud is an idiot."

Grinning charmingly, he started, "Can you recite—"

"No," she said quickly, laughter breaking her seemingly annoyed expression.

_Together entwined inside this feeling,_

_  
_They became quiet after this, drinking in silence, listening to the loud crowd around them. Finally, Lexie asked, "Why did you move to Seattle? I read an article once that said you were a very successful plastic surgeon in New York."

Devoid of all humor now, he watched his hand take hold of his glass as he said, "I came here to find love."

Holding her breath as she often did before asking a question, she said, "With Dr. Montgomery-Shepherd?"

He glanced over to her. He was still surprised by how easily she asked blunt questions. "I thought so at the time. Now I think I was looking for it in general. I had never been able to find it before in New York, not even with Addison."

With a sad yet hopeful smile, she put her hand just above his wrist. "I'm sorry you haven't found it yet."

Unable to resist the urge, his eyes connected with hers. "Who says I haven't?"

Her eyes widened almost unnoticeably and she slowly took her hand away from his. "Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't realize that there was someone." Running her hand through her hair, she sighed. Things must have changed between him and Callie Torres since the last time they had discussed it. But it had seemed like things were different.

Boring a hole into the crown of her head with his eyes, he dared her to look up by asking, "Would it make you jealous if there were?"

Taking the bait, her head whipped up so fast that she nearly popped a bone out of place. "Don't be silly."

"Is it so silly?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow. "We've already established you want to see me naked."

"Shut up!" she snapped. "We established nothing of the kind."

Looking as nonchalantly as possible, he asked, "So you weren't just running through a list of names in your head trying to figure out who she is?"

Damn, she thought. Was she that transparent? "Of course not."

He smiled. "Yes, you were."

Haughtily, she folder her arms in front of her. "Okay, so let's end both of our suffering and just tell me who she is."

Staring into her eyes, he smiled warmly without a trace of sarcasm and wit. "You."

_Feet off the ground, head hits ceiling,_

She blinked what felt like fifty times. "What?"

Equally as honest and warm as before, he said, "I want you, Lexie."

Her throat started to close. "I don't have casual sex anymore."

"I'm not looking for casual sex," he said calmly and quietly. "I meant it when I called you amazing."

_Then he whispered in your ear.  
_He leaned in so close to her that she could feel his hot breath against her face. "Just say yes."

_He's absolutely falling,  
_

"I'm still getting over George," she warned. "I don't want to hurt you."

_The words he said are clear,  
_

He put his hand on her shoulder. "If you tell me you want me, I'll do my damndest to help you forget him."

_So don't insist on stalling  
_

Her stomach knotted. She had never heard an announcement quite like this one before. She had waited months for one from George and she now knew it was never going to come. She had spent so many weeks with Mark and had felt as though they had started up quite a friendship. "I know how uncommitted to women you are."__

Oh sister, don't be troubled,

Hurt by her words, he frowned. "George O'Malley cheated on his wife with his best friend. That's the type of commitment you want?"

_  
Oh sister, please be calm,  
_

Her face was hot. Her body tingled with confusion and excitement. "Are you saying you want to be committed to me?"

_Cause this isn't, what you're used to, at all,_

Squeezing her shoulder, he said, "I'm saying that you're worth the risk." His eyes hazed over, troubled. "You've never given it a thought?"

_Your persistent beating heart it's just a start,  
_

"I never thought it was a possibility." Closing her eyes, she wiped her forehead with the hand. "I never thought someone like you would want me."

He looked away, pale and sickened. "A manwhore?"

"No," she said, firmly, shaking her head. "A man."

_  
You've never been like this before,  
_

His hand reached up for the back of her head and he pulled her to him. In front of everyone in the bar, including Derek, he kissed her.

_He's tailor made, _

His lips massaged hers gently as his fingers played with her silky hair. She took in his warm, musky cologne and softly moaned, releasing all of the stress, worry, and tension that had built up in the last several weeks. She delighted in his tongue seductively slipping into her mouth and swirling around her own, dancing with her. She had finally found someone that wanted her.

_tailor,_

They both had.

_tailor made._

the end.


End file.
